Just Deserts
by Ayako-Hana
Summary: Robots! Revenge! Romance! What more could one want from a story?   A tale of how one action can cause a chain that will cross oceans and search to find just what the truth is. OC X OC! Slash & sticky free!
1. Chapter 1

'_This is far too easy_' she thought as she looked around the gym with a small frown on her face. Metal parts were strewn about the place; the center being a large boxing ring. Rain bit back a scoff when she saw the huge concrete blocked used to 'train' bots hung off to one side. This gym may have had some redeeming qualities, but they clearly lacked the funds to do anything huge. Then again, Atom was to be a 'junkyard dog' for a reason. Rain softly sighed as she looked over at who she had come with before she chuckled. He seemed more interested in the ring and training than she was at the moment.

Rain weakly sighed and shook her head. For people dealing with illegally bought bots, their security was rather lax at this point. Maybe that woman had been the only one here at the moment. She had seen the woman leaving the gym, but she hadn't locked all of the doors. Oh well, lucky Rain then. This meant she could get in and take a look around first. Just who had bought the old Noisy Boy?

She had known it was had been the real deal the moment she heard that this Midas had taken down Noisy Boy when his trainer had been unable to find the right commands to input. Only the original maker could have handled Noisy, that rat bastard Tak- No. She wasn't going to think about him anymore. She had other things to worry about at the moment. Like where her tool for revenge- Er.. New friends and partners were. The only one she was finding she could trust these days was her own bot.

Her Noisy, the real one as far as she was concerned, had been built up with his programming to be better than the one she now labeled as a fake. Built in programs to keep him from being totally wiped out if something would happen. It was mostly if Noisy took a particularly jarring blow and had either lost communications with Rain's headset or Rain was doing something stupid. Like fighting when she had a fever of 101 only because someone had insulted her building skills. Just because someone can build both underwater bots and boxing ones does not mean that they are always the brightest of people.

The regal purple bot huffed as he looked about the gym with an air of dissatisfaction. So this place was where the fake had been? How boring. He paused when he heard his trainer sigh and shifted slightly so that he could peer down at her. Was she not feeling well? His files recalled the last time she had been ill; it had been horrible for him as well. It had taken Trainer a whole day to scrub all of the bile off of him, another one to buff out all of the scratches to his paint, and by the third day he had been finally waxed and shined so he was back to normal again. If there was one thing that Trainer liked more than him winning was him looking good.

She paused when her bot, Noisy boy, moved to look down at her with a worried look on his face. The bot had been gifted with some programming to make him more human like when not in the ring, but Rain was still having a hard time getting a vocalizer to work. She had listened to many simple voices, but they all sounded too robotic.

"S'nothin… Dun worry about it," she told Noisy, who just huffed in reply. "Oh don't you gimmie that sass. Be glad m'lettin you run on auto around here."

He would have rolled his eyes if they had been able to. He was forced to be contented with another huff and looking away.

"Gawd… like a freaking five year old," she grumbled to herself and bit back a laugh as Noisy had gently nudged her shoulder with a large gloved hand. He had heard that! "But I do hope they get here soon. I am tired of waiting."

Rain should have been alarmed about a ten foot fighting robot acting on his own, but it was how she had made him. Before she had been a fighter, Rain had been a researcher for Roboaqua and her bots needed to think for themselves. Her fish, dolphins, and sharks would need to be able to function on their own from time to time; certainly if she had multiple bots out. That had been the plan.

And that was when she shuddered as her mind began to recall just why she had switched from water bots to land ones. It was hard to not be absorbed by memory when it seemed to be forever burned into her mind; right down to the point where she swore she could taste salt on her tongue. Her mind had been panicked as she struggled for air and her mind screamed for her while she was trapped underwater. She could feel the thrashing and the water amplified the sound of serration and all she could do was stare at those god damn black soulless eyes that-

She jerked back into her current surroundings when she felt another nudge on her shoulder and heard Noisy let out an almost crooning sound. Well, as much as a crooning or comforting sound a half ton robot could make. This was one of the main reasons why Noisy was rather self aware. Despite her therapy, flash backs were common for her due to phobia. Rain gave Noisy a half smile and she made a slightly surprised sound when his open gloved hand patted her head with the utmost care. Christ, it was almost shocking to have Noisy act out on all of his programming. Giving him enough programming to be more social than a regular bot may have been a bit foolish, but Rain was happy with how he was at the moment.

Noisy, thanks to said programming, was a rather observant bot. Of course, he never really acted on such during most fights, Trainer was in charge then, but he was quick to figure out his Trainer. The first few times she had seemed to just paused for no logical reason before having what the internet labeled as a panic attack, he had just watched her; confused as to why Trainer would act in such a way. It wasn't until he watched Trainer and another human interact when she did shut down that he finally understood that in order to prevent illogical break downs was to keep Trainer from getting too deep in thought when she paled. So, he had started to gently nudge her. And Trainer had not corrected him, so he figure it was all right.

Rain shook her head; what a bother this place was. Why couldn't someone be here? She perked up when she heard a truck rumbling up to the back door. '_Oh good here they are.'_ She thought as she heard a few doors opening and some laughter. Were they going to be surprised? Rain was a little uncertain as to just what the reaction to her being here might bring.

"Woaaaah! Charlie. Look look! Bailey must've been really bored," a young male voice said and Rain had to assume that it was Max. What other young boy would come around here? Rain stepped around Noisy Boy to see Max leading Atom as Charlie walked next to them.

"Somehow I doubt that is the case, kid," the older man said with a frown on his face. Just who was this woman and why did she have a bot that looked like Noisy Boy? Or something like it. She didn't appear to be high up on the social ladder so he doubted the bot was a fan made knock off. Her clothes looked worn out and covered with oil stains. Sneakers were more than likely were the shoes hidden by her slightly baggy tan cargo pants. Charlie could see a few screwdrivers sticking out of one of the pockets, which was not surprising considering the woman seemed to work on bots. Murphy's Law and everything. A well worn red shirt that bore the Dr. Pepper logo on it was her top and it fit her loosely. The woman's face looked a little on the stern side despite the fact that her green eyes didn't portray any hard feeling at the moment. And her black hair was in a bit of disarray even with being in a braid that stopped mid back.

"Mr. Kenton... I just need a moment of your time; only a few questions and then I will be-"

"Atom isn't for sale," Max interrupted and Rain couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well neither is my Noisy Boy but somehow you got your hands on what you thought was him. Care to explain how?"

Now Charlie was on edge; he knew that bot had been too good to be true. "Well, it's nothing but a hunk of junk now so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Mr. Keaton, I can assure you that-"

"Charlie."

Rain raised a brow a moment, but mentally shrugged. "Charlie then... I am not here to try to get anything out of you other than information. Someone had sold my original plans of Noisy and I want to know who and why. I figured that whoever did so might be connected to who you bought your bot from. That is all."

Meanwhile, Max had walked a bit closer to Noisy Boy with Atom in shadow mode at the moment. His critical eye caught the small circular pattern on the plating that came from hand waxing and knew that this Noisy Boy was well cared for. It would take a great deal of time to wax a whole bot from head to toe, even if this woman hired someone else to do it for her. However, what surprised him the most about Noisy Boy was how the bot actually crouched down a little in order to apparently get a better look at him. A shadow function? No, he wasn't mirroring anyone as far as he could tell. "Why did you make him look so human? Don't you know that is in the past?"

Rain just shrugged in reply. "I am happy with how he looks; it's different. Besides, why not make them all more like this? It'd be a new gimmick and all."

Max frowned; that was not the reply he had wanted to have heard. "Huh... Think he'd beat Zeus?"

"I think anyone that is not intimidated by Zeus can beat him. That's what happened with you two, isn't it? It was a rather impressive fight. I never thought I'd see a G2 sparing bot go that far; we never made them to fight like you use him. But overall…" Rain looked Atom over. "I am rather impressed."

The words got Max to frown; she'd never thought a G2 would go so far? Rain seemed to know about the old bots, then again so did Bailey and Charlie. It could be the fact that they were just older than them. He had recalled seeing someone like her in a few photos for major WRB matches. And she knew how to make her own bot as she was clearly going away from the social norm for them. But why? Certainly she didn't think she'd get a league fight. Unless… This willowy woman was someone who knew the higher ups in the league and potentially every major fighter out there.

"Did you know we were going to lose?"

Now that got a rather deep frown to form on her face. "Fight rigging is not somewhere that I am very knowledgeable in."

Charlie wanted to swear; Max sure put his foot in it now. "Look. What can we do for you, Miss Campbell?" He needed to diffuse the uneasy air.

"I am looking for a name; your seller. That is all I need." Rain was uncertain that she was wanted to hang around here; that she was wanted.

Max looked disappointed. "I... You can't stay? Even for a little while? Can't you show us some of Noisy's moves?"

Now it was Rain's turn for a little surprise. "I.. Uhm.." she looked over at Noisy Boy, who just shrugged back. "I guess so? If you don't have anywhere you have to be?" If she planned on getting back into the ring in order to at least beat the bot who bested the fake Noisy into the ground, then she needed to get back into the game a little bit. "Besides... I need to make sure I can beat a certain golden bot." No one dragged her bot's name through the mud and got away with it. Rain could be rather blood thirsty.

"Who? Midas?" Max asked and shrugged as Rain began to guide Noisy Boy over to the ring. "I dunno if they're going to just let you in with what they think is another Noisy."

Rain scoffed. "Oh please... I could get a fight with just about anyone in the underground... Money talks," she replied as Noisy stepped into the boxing ring. "Now then... let's see how rusty I am at this."


	2. Chapter 2

To those eager for another chapter; I am sorry for the wait!

My somewhat lackluster job has been putting me through the wringer and it is difficult for me to write when I am frustrated.

If I mention something that you guys want me to go in detail about, tell me in a review. I read each one and love your feedback. I will try to get back to all of you about your suggestions and take them into account.

Disclaimer: I only own my fan character. I lay no claim to the movie or anything from Real Steel.

* * *

><p>Rain chuckled as Max looked all too eager to see Noisy getting back into the groove of fighting. Her pride swelled a bit as she looked at her bot. His build was something akin to what a ten foot tall man would be. He wasn't too over the top. That being said, he was still bright purple with yellow details. Overall, Rain's Noisy Boy looked rather similar to what the 'fake' Noisy Boy had looked like. But his joints differed greatly from what Tak and everyone else in the world had done.<p>

Due to her fish bots needing to remain flexible and still have enough power to swim about, Rain had engineered a join that almost operated like a turn table or Lazy Susan. Noisy's main feature was his ability to literally roll with the punches. He could swivel his body a full 180 degrees from either knee, which was a rather fun, but difficult trick to master. There had been a number of times when Noisy's body had used too much force and had toppled to the ground. The calibration had to be just right or it was possible that the joint would be damaged.

Noisy had joints in his torso that also mirrored human movements in much more detail that other bots. This was half of the reason as to why it had taken Rain a good three months to properly hook up and test all of the relays in his chest. Noisy had been given the skill to lean back and twist his torso. Nothing like a human's, but he was, overall, rather flexible when compared to other bots. However, such detail had drawbacks. Noisy's chest almost always needed some kind of maintenance; cables were always fraying or something needed oiling.

She softly chuckled as Noisy Boy practically jumped into the ring. "Eager, are you?" she asked as she looked at her purple bot. Noisy made a few jabs and made a pleased sound. "Yes yes.. We get it. You're fast," she teased as she put on her headset. Noisy knew how much Trainer liked to tease him, but she meant well. "Now then.. let's get warmed up. Momma needs to whoop an ass tonight," she said as she walked to the edge of the ring and proudly looked at her bot. Damn he looked good in the ring.

Rain was quick to go over her main attacks, but stopped short of that. She didn't want any torso relays to start fraying now. "All right. That's good." She began to have Noisy leave the ring and Max looked disappointed. "Hey now.. Don't you gimmie that look. I don't want to wear him out now."

"Wear him out? He's a bot," the child protested and Noisy huffed as Rain made him walk over to them.

"Yes, wear him out.. He's got a different torso like the rest of the bots. "Here.. watch.. Noisy. Flexibility test ten." Ten was the last and most difficult of the tests. Rain chuckled as Max watched Noisy with wide eyes. The bot was able to lean down and press his hands against the ground. "And that's not all.. Go on Noisy.." The bot paused a few moments before he kicked his feet up and was actually doing a handstand.

"I.. How is he doing that!" Max cried as he kept his distance from the bot, uncertain how he got back on his feet.

"His torso is filled with joints and relays to make it mirror a human's closely. It's not 100%, but hey.. this took me three months alone and I was getting tired of working on it. And that's why he's so flexible."

"But not his armor?"

"Ah.. Kinda. The plates are long enough to cover his knees. And the 'shirt' looking stuff acts like a very good buffer zone. That's all I really need… Noisy. Feet."

The purple bot slowly got back onto his feet as he seemed to look pleased. He liked the praise he got from others. It was nice to know that it wasn't just Rain that thought he was something else.

"Right.. Hey Charlie! I need directions and some info.. Where's the Crash Palace?"

"Crash? Why?"

"Oooh.. just to be making something right. Is Midas still ruling?"

Charlie looked a little puzzled but then frowned. "Why? You looking to wreck him up or somethin'?" He was no fool. Noisy was a very well made bot and Rain commanded him with precision. His fighting style was different, let alone how unnerving his appearance would be to some fighters.

"Wreck him? Why… You imply that there will be something salvageable left," Rain replied with honeyed tones and a bright smile, which got Charlie to make the mental note not to cross this woman intentionally. Holy cow, she was scarier than Bailey.

"Uhhm.. I'll give you them. No problem."

"Charlie! Can we go watch? Please please pleaaaase?" Max begged as he looked at the older man.

"No.. your Aunt is wanting you back home. You know you can't go places like that anymore," Charlie replied with a frown.

"I.. but.."

"Look.. If you're that worried about her, I'll go with her kid. Okay?"

Max looked over at Rain, who seemed to not hear them as she had opened up Noisy's chest and was looking at the cables inside, and then shrugged. "You had better record the fight then..But if she can help Atom get overseas, I am so asking Auntie if I can go."

"All right.. now get on in the cab. It's waitin' on ya."

"I'm going! Gees… See ya later," Max called out from over his shoulder as he walked out of the gym.

Charlie turned to look at Rain, who was still in her work at the moment. "Hey.. You gunna be about done? We gotta get a move on if you want to fight at the Crash anytime soon."

"Ah.. okay. Gimmie a second to close him up," Rain replied as she was quick to do so. "Who's ride we taking? Because I really don't care who does it, so long as we get there in one piece."

The drive was a touch on the long side, and Charlie was all too eager to talk to Rain about just how Midas fought as well as how she was going to have to put up her own money for the fight. And it surprised him a bit that Rain didn't seem too bothered by the amount of cash she needed to put up for the fight. However, Rain was starting to wonder if part of Charlie's reasoning behind having her bot fight Midas was going to be just as much of a revenge move as she found it to be for her. How dare some nowhere bot take out anything that looked like her Noisy! Well, that, and the fact that she needed to try to make it seem like her Noisy boy really was the best and the only one out there.

"Hmm.. Are you certain your friend at the ring is going to just let me take on Midas?" Rain asked as she sipped on her bottle of soda while keeping her eyes on the road.

"These kinds of places are always looking for a new thing. If I tell Finn your bot almost took out Atom, I would like to think he'd be all over having your Noisy Boy fight Midas. Besides, you offer a little extra to help sweeten the pot, there's no way he'd say no."

"If you say so…" Another drink of soda. "Soo.. Anything goes at this place?"

"Yeah.. So, if you don't want your Noisy to be trashed, you better bring your A game. I can tell you put a lot in your bot. You fight him a lot?"

"Ehh.. kinda. One of my friends had a bot I could develop a style while not having to worry about him getting the hell beaten out of him. And I've been doing some undercard stuff with him, but nothing too big."

"Uh-huh.." Ah, this could end badly. But hey, this was Rain's bot to do with as she wished. He was just hoping she knew what she was doing with Noisy Boy. Even he had to admit that the bot looked fine. "Did you make all of his parts?"

"His knees I had to do a whole different kinda work on it. That joint was a right wench to work out. But I think it's going to be a great tool now that I've worked out all of the kinks. Nothing else like it in the whole world."

"I doubt there's anything like your bot out there at all."

Rain laughed. "Well yes, that was the idea," she said as she chuckled. "Hm.. I suppose I need to beat Midas to the point where he can't function anymore, right? Or is it like.. I disable his arms and now he can't fight me and then I win?"

"As far as I can tell, people want the blood to be spilt."

"Ah." A slightly uneasy look flashed across of her face. Oh well, a sacrifice for the greater good. "Hm.. About how much longer?"

The Crash Palace was abuzz with activity as Charlie's truck lumbered into the place. Rain had already walked into the back of the truck to power on Noisy Boy and was getting him ready for the fight. She got her headset on and gave her bot a small smile. "You ready to shine?"

Noisy nodded and began to walk to the truck's lift with Charlie off to try to get them a fight. Rain hadn't been certain as to why Charlie had been a bit insistent that they both remain in the truck while he did that but perhaps it was to save them some work. Oh well, Rain didn't mind.

"Hrm.. That was fast. It only took you ten minutes to get that worked out," Rain said and then frowned at Charlie as he began to open the lift. "How much extra do I have to pay?"

"Nothing. Finn's all over the idea of this grudge match kind of thing. Now, you're sure you can do this?"

"Of course I can. Gees. This isn't the scariest thing I've done in my life," she said as she rolled her eyes and Noisy Boy stepped off of the lift. "Now then, just where do we go?"

"Tonight we've got the match of the century!" Finn cried into his mike. "Your favorite of the ring." The crowd's cheers and shouting grew. "The killer of the century; Midas!"

The golden warrior bot all but stormed the ring with his prowess and the overwhelming support of the crowd. He was quick to get into his corner.

"Against a bot that just won't give. He's climbed right up out of his grave to get revenge on this bot. Back from the dead; Noisy boy!"

Rain was a bit surprised at just how loud the crowd cheered for her; she'd thought it would be the other way around. Maybe Charlie was onto something with this 'revenge' theme to her fights. "Well.. Let's go," she said to Noisy a she took her first step towards the ring. She'd done it before, but this felt like a different one forward. Like this one step would start something more than just this fight. She chuckled. "Gees.. I think of some cheesy things," she muttered to herself as Noisy stepped onto the lift for his chance to get into the ring.

The crowd was practically roaring for the match to start and both bots got into their boxing poses. Rain would be surprised if Midas fought fair at all. The bell rang and both bots advanced on each other.

"Back step! Hard Left!"

Noisy did as he was told, avoiding the punch Midas threw and Rain had to chuckle as Midas' trainer looked baffled as Noisy rotated a full 90 degrees before throwing a left punch as his body snapped to be facing Midas, using momentum to hammer a hard blow unto the left side of Midas' head. Rain smirked as she saw Midas' trainer swear. Oh yeah, that had stung. But she doubted the same trick would work twice.

"Hurricane Advance!"

Noisy began to start the complicated move, two sets of a Hard Right followed by a Hard Left. Midas was forced to block and retreat to avoid being hit hard again as the crowd screamed for more. Rain wanted to force Midas to throw a desperate punch. And it did indeed come. There, the left.

"Switch Left!"

Her bot used his ability to lean, to go with the punch and cause the other bot to overextend his reach. And Noisy was quick to lash out with the punch of his own, grasping under Midas' left arm.

"And Crush!"

The purple bot brought the head of the other down hard onto his knee as he then was quick to let go of Midas and take a few steps back. A daze bot could fall and pin you down. And Midas was indeed staggering a few steps. However, the golden bot began to advance on Noisy Boy once more. The steps were shaky and uncertain. Tells became much clearer now as she was able to keep an eye on the other fighter.

"Switch Right."

Again, the purple hand gripped the body of the other bot and crushed what he found in his hand, trying to disable some power from the other's punches as well as pinning him.

"Tiger Bite."

Noisy's knees turned, forcing Midas to move to the right as he was staggering still. This was too easy. Then again, Charlie had been most helpful with him saying all that Midas could do as well as some research of her own about the golden bot. As Midas staggered with the forced movement, Noisy raised both fists and brought them down hard on Midas' head. Rain tried not to gloat as she saw Midas' trainer cry in rage and frustration at his control panel as Midas went down onto the mat while Noisy watched like a hawk. The count started.

"One!"

'_Stay down, you stupid bot_' Rain's mind cried.

"Two!"

'_You're done. I've got you_'

"Three!"

'_I win, not you._'

"Four!"

'_Come on! Stay there_.'

"Five!"

'_Done. Done_'

"Six!"

'_Done_.'

"Seven!"

'_Game over_. '

"Eight!"

'_You lose_.'

"Nine!"

A rush of elation hit her. Had she really just done this? With only a few moves?

"Ten!"

Rain cheered along with the rest of the crowd as she was quick to climb up next to Noisy Boy in the ring, who had gone to his corner. Oh yes. This was going to be quite a path she started down. Where was this going to end up, even she didn't know. But one thing she did know right now; she'd always fight.


End file.
